1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a low backlash direct drive actuator suitable for use in precise deflection of mirrors in a laser optical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Complex distributed optical systems consisting of over 100 optical minor mounts in some laser optics systems require up to one micro radian mirror tilt control which are continuously adjusted with remote computers. In addition, such components may be embedded in vacuum systems which require remote activation. Usually, mirror tilts are achieved with motorized linear actuators which drive X&Y giroballed mechanisms. Commercial linear drivers exist, but none adequately address backlash, resolution, vacuum compatibility, or cost requirements for commercial deployment in large numbers. In particular, most such commercial mechanisms utilize gearboxes which introduce an unacceptable amount of backlash into the drive mechanism.
There is, therefore, a need for a driver design structure which will satisfactorily address the requirements for a high resolution adjustable laser optics system suitable for use in a commercial environment which will exhibit minimum backlash.